


Guitar Hero

by wastelandbabyx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Fic, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandbabyx/pseuds/wastelandbabyx
Summary: Kerry and V have a little bit too much to drink, and V gets a little too cocky in his mediocre guitar skills in a backfire attempt to impress the rockstar. His brain-squatting tumor is no help, and leaves poor V scrambling for straws.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Guitar Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a textpost by caffeinatedrouge on Tumblr. Thanks again for letting me write a little drabble!

V hadn’t initially planned to show up to Kerry’s estate, yet by the time nerves had set in, it was too late. His hand was hovered over the intercom, and his heart felt like it was burning in a pool of stomach acid, but before he could think to turn heel and bolt, Kerry came into view as he crossed the floor, adorned in nothing but his silk printed bathrobe.

Frozen in place, V could’ve just pictured what a sight to behold he probably was. Dressed in baggy clothing, standing awkwardly outside on Kerry’s veranda in the late evening — yeah, off to a great start. Watching as Kerry’s hand instinctively brushed at his hip for the gun he no longer had, V decided to throw his hands up anyway in mock surrender. Simultaneously stepping back near one of the sconces so his face was illuminated in it’s warm, yellowed glow to give Kerry a clearer view of his stubbled face and awkward smile. 

It didn’t take a beat too long before Kerry’s weary expression turned to one of enthusiasm as he sauntered over, his finger poking at numbers on a keypad until the door unlocked and opened. Guess his and Johnny’s initial rondevu had left a lasting impression on the rocker, and his home security. 

“V! Hey, man. What brings you by?”

V started, then paused as he tried to fumble for an explanation. Truth be told, he’d just been out for a ride on the arch. No destination in mind, but when he finally stopped he’d found himself outside the Eurodyne estate. Taking it as a sign, he gathered the courage to sneak past the security bot and up to Kerry’s front door, but as for the rest of the plan from there, well.. 

“Ah, you know, just passin’ by. Was in the neighborhood.”

“Heh, duty calls, right? Well, make yourself comfortable. I’ll grab us some drinks.” 

“You got it.”

Making his way through the mansion to the main common area, V noted that the place seemed.. tidier than last time he and Johnny had dropped by. Either Kerry had taken a sudden interest in home improvement, or he’d finally decided to hire back the housekeeper. Regardless, it was obvious progress and seemed to only help in reflecting Kerry’s improving state of mind.

Flopping down on a white leather couch, V made himself comfortable just as Kerry reappeared, a pair of glasses clutched in his hands and a sly grin that V was certain had more than once gave way for trouble. 

And V couldn’t have been more right. Several drinks later, both men were laughing like boisterous drunks, practically falling off in tangled embraces from the sofa in their fits. V swore his face felt numb, though whether it had been from the laughing or alcohol he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was on cloud nine, watching the world spin with Kerry at his side.

Well.. Johnny, too. The rocker had been watching the pair from his stance against the wall for the past half hour, his expression hidden behind those dark aviators. Looking every bit like a man with nothing but time, plotting and planning. Not that V cared much, atleast for the moment, but had he been in a clearer state of mind, it may have explained why he suddenly found himself standing before part of Kerry’s guitar collection. Each one hung and displayed with care and pride, the glimmer of the display lights reflecting off the surface of each like something that said _reach out and touch me,_ and V found himself doing just that.

To his side, he could hear Johnny mumbling something about not damaging the merchandise, but V couldn’t help but to grin as he slipped the strap over his head. His fingertips tracing over strings as he wracked his brain for the few chords he could remember playing back at the Aldecaldos’s camp. A slow, soothing tune that always took him to another place when he heard it.

He had practiced until his fingers bled, and it remained the only damn tune he’d ever learned on a guitar. However, while playing he’d grown completely oblivious to the rockstar approaching behind him, practically bursting at the seams with silent excitement until V had strummed the last chord. 

“You can play?! You _have_ to play with me!”

Before he could retort, Kerry was reaching to grasp another guitar from the display, and even in his drunken stupor, V could feel panic set in. Play, with Kerry Eurodyne? No fucking way. V blinked, hard, willing himself to sober up enough to either pull the best performance out of his ass, or to embarrass himself infront of not only his idol, but his biggest crush. 

“Yeah, uhh, just give me a sec. Need to use the bathroom.”

“Sure, sure. Go ahead. First door, there on the left.”

Kerry had already begun to make himself comfortable, seated with the guitar on his lap, his hands strumming chords with such expertise that even Johnny was beginning to feel the burning second-hand embarrassment. Rushing to the bathroom, V felt himself begin to spin a fit of drunken panic. He needed Johnny’s help, just long enough to play a few sessions and appease Kerry so he wouldn’t make the world’s biggest ass out of himself. 

“Johnny?! Shit, Johnny are you there?”

“Hm? Something wrong?”

Johnny materialized resting in the porcelain tub, his boots kicked up near the faucet and his hands clasped behind his head, seeming to hold the composure of a saint. Though the mischievous smirk on his lips told V he was more than likely enjoying the streetkid’s current predicament. Fuckin’ bastard.

“ _YES, something is fucking wrong._ Kerry wants me to play with him!”

“So? Seemed to handle yourself pretty well back there. Played those chords like a champ.”

“Johnny, you brain-squatting prick, _come on._ I helped you get back in with Rouge. Help me out with this one thing, please?”

“And miss out on V’s grandiose performance? No way. You’re outta your fuckin’ mind.”

“God dammit, Johnny! You’re a fuckin’ asshole, you know that? I’ve had headaches more helpful, you pain in my ass..” 

Tilting his head back, Johnny laughed, looking every bit pleased with himself as V grasped the edges of the bathroom sink, leaning into the mirror as he attempted to give himself the best pep talk a drunk could offer.

“You got this, V. You’ve done worse shit. Drove that flamin’ crotch guy around, ruined a Militech barbecue, got a dead guy laid by his ex..”

“Flaming crotches and barbecues? Shit, V. Kerry won’t even have to worry about your guitar skills you spring that shit on him.” 

“Dammit, Johnny! You’re not helping!”

“I’d say you’re not doing yourself any favors wastin’ time in here. Just get out there and do it. Don’t overthink it.”

“Shit.. yeah, you might be onto somethin’. Yeah.. yeah!”

Feeling a sudden surge of newfound confidence, V turned to nod towards Johnny, only to find himself staring at an empty tub. Disregarding it, V made his way out of the washroom and back to Kerry, who was still lounging, guitar in hand. It sounded like he had been working on humming a tune before pausing, noting the return of V’s presence. The rocker grinned, gesturing to the empty place beside him, guitar waiting, as Johnny put it, for his grandiose performance. 

“Thought you’d gotten lost. Was fixin’ to send out a search team.”

V gave a chuckle, struggling to swallow down the thick lump that seemed to have formed in his throat. Even trying to slip the strap back over his head seemed like such a daunting task now, especially with Kerry watching him so intently. _Thanks, Johnny._

“Okay, so.. let’s see if you recognize this.”

Kerry grinned before beginning to strum his fingers across the strings, and V struggled to keep focus on his hands, watching like everything depended on him memorizing every chord. Even drunk, he had to give it to Kerry, though. The man could probably play blindfolded, tied up, and backwards if he wanted. Absolutely impeccable, and V found himself more immersed in watching his hands than memorizing a damn thing. 

“So?”

Kerry paused, and V realized he’d been prompted on recognizing the tune. Which, of course he did. While he couldn’t play for shit, that tune lived rent free up in his headspace, neatly packed next to Silverhand. 

“Never fade away.”

“Yep, you got it. That’ll be one we’ll be playing. You ready?”

_Shit, Johnny. Sure you don’t wanna step in here?_

_Nope, I’m still good, V. Come on, don’t get cold feet now. Your crowd’s waiting._

_God dammit, you bastard. So help me the next time you wanna reach in Rouge’s coinpurse—_

“I’ll start.” 

Kerry began strumming, the last chord fading off as he looked to V to continue. Feeling the drunken panic set in again, V knew he had to improvise. Straddling the guitar, he readied himself before pausing once more before trying to recall the notes Kerry had played. The ones V hadn’t payed any attention to because he’d been too busy ogling the rocker’s hands. 

_Shit. Here goes nothin’._

V began strumming, seeming to start off with a decent tune before shifting into something that wouldn’t even be classified as music in Kerry’s terms. Though even against his better judgment, V kept playing. Seeming to get a little too into it as Johnny laughter filled the echos of his headspace, and it wasn’t until V had looked back to Kerry that he finally stopped strumming. The rocker sat, hand hovering above his guitar and a look of drunken bewilderment on his face. 

“That.. that was—” 

Kerry began laughing, rubbing a hand across his face before shaking his head. V joined in, too. Not only at his own embarrassment, but the rocker’s laughter was something melodic as it was contagious. 

“Possibly the worst shit I’ve ever heard. Nowhere near _Never fade away._ Do you not actually play?” 

“Shit, sorry, Ker.. should’ve told you but that tune I played earlier is the only thing I ever learned to play. I just.. I didn’t wanna say no, but I didn’t wanna make an ass out of myself either.” 

Shit, should’ve just said so, V. I never would’ve made you play.” 

“It’s okay, I just.. I’unno. Figured maybe Johnny could help out so I could impress you.” 

“Impress me? V I’ve been impressed since the day you tried to help me put a stop to Us Cracks.” 

V laughed, recalling how they’d all left on a good note despite how angry Kerry had been in the beginning of it all. 

Though, I’m now curious.. Johnny really say no?” 

“More like he just didn’t wanna miss my grand performance..” 

“Shitt.” 

Kerry laughed again, gently shaking his head before staring at V, something warm in those brown pools that made it hard for him to want to turn away. Gently clearing his throat, Kerry set his guitar aside, turning his full attention to V as he nodded towards the guitar he still held in his own hands. 

“Play that tune for me. The one from earlier.” 

“You uh.. sure, Ker? We can just go back to drinkin’ and you can share more of Johnny’s top ten most embarrassing performances..” 

“Yeah, I’m sure, V.. After all, not sure I wanna miss this.” 

V blinked, feeling a bit dumbfounded as he tried to find the words to say. Was Kerry.. making a pass at him? No way, had to be the influence of the alcohol. No way would a rockstar legend have any legitimate interest in some streetkid, but Johnny’s voice trailed in from the depths of his brain, just as V began to strum at the guitar strings. Pouring his feelings out in the form of the only song he’d ever learned to play. 

_Be more likely than you think._


End file.
